Akashi
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Trống -|slot4 = - Khoá -|fuel = 50|ammo = 10|slot1icon = |slot2icon = |M_AA = +1|M_Armor = +1|S_Fuel = 3|S_Ammo = 1|S_Steel = 15|S_Bauxite = 3|space1 = 0|space2 = 0|space3 = 0|name 1 = Akashi Kai|japanesename 1 = 明石改|hv 1 = Minh thạch|id 1 = 187|rarity 1 = 7|type 1 = AR|class 1 = Akashi|hp 1 = 45|firepower 1 = 6 (24)|armor 1 = 9 (27)|torpedo 1 = 0 (0)|evasion 1 = 10 (39)|AA 1 = 16 (36)|aircraft 1 = 0|ASW 1 = 0 (0)|LOS 1 = 2 (6)|luck 1 = 12 (49)|time 1 = Lv35 ( 200 1500)|upgrade = Nâng cấp|speed 1 = Chậm|range 1 = Ngắn|slot 1 = 4|slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = |slot4 1 = - Trống -|fuel 1 = 55|ammo 1 = 15|slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |M_AA 1 = +1|M_Armor 1 = +1|S_Fuel 1 = 3|S_Ammo 1 = 2|S_Steel 1 = 16|S_Bauxite 1 = 3}} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |入渠完了 = 工廠での修理が完了したみたいですね。}} Nâng cấp |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |入渠完了 = 工廠での修理が完了したみたいですね。}} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |ClipIdle = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |WhiteDay2015_EN = Đô đốc, đây có phải quà tặng lại không? Nó gần xong rồi à? Ooyodo và em đang mong chờ nó lắm đó anh biết không! Nhỉ?! |WhiteDay2015_Note = Phải là trực tiếp đến Ooyodo, Ooyodo thực sự không thích thú lắm với cái lễ ngày Trắng này. |SecondAnniversary2015 = 二周年ですって！おめでとうございます、提督！よく二年間戦い抜きました！えらい！ |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Đô đốc, chúc mừng lễ kỉ niệm hai năm! Chúng em tiếp tục cố gắng cho đến cái kết đắng lòng cho hai năm! Thật tuyệt vời! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節ですね。工廠施設が傷んじゃうなぁ…よく整備して、油差しておかないと。 |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_EN = Vậy là mùa mưa rồi. Kho vũ khí sẽ rỉ sét mất... Em nên đi bảo trì mọi thứ thôi. |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 夏ですね！私もおしゃれな水着ほしいなー。提督！買ってくれてもいいのよ！きらきら！ひひっ♪ |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_EN = Hè rồi ! Em muốn có một bộ đồ bơi thật sặc sỡ. Đô đốc! Nhất định phải mua cho em một cái đấy! Lấp la lấp lánh! Heehee ♪ |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋になりましたね～！ちょっと、小腹とか空いちゃう季節ですよね。間宮さん恋しい～！ |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_EN = Mùa thu đến rồi. Nó là mùa mà khiến bụng của bạn trống rỗng bằng một cách nào đó. Mamiya, em nhớ chị quá ~! |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス、提督！クレーンにイルミネーション飾っちゃいましょうか？ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Đô đốc! Em có nên đốt nến trên mấy cái cần cẩu này không nhỉ? |Setsubun2016 = 節分ですね、良いですねぇ！大淀ぉ、鬼やってよ、鬼！…えっ、私！？なんで！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, eh... Sounds good to me. Come on, Ooyodo. You be the Oni. Eh? Me? Why!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、はいチョコレート！お返しは・・・うーんと豪華なスイーツと、資材でいいですよ！ |Valentine2016_EN = Here you go Admiral, chocolates! My return gift... some really fancy sweets and more resources would be nice! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} NPC Nhân vật *'Minh họa': Fujikawa (藤川) *'Seiyuu' : Taneda Risa (種田梨沙) Sửa chữa tại chỗ (泊地修理 - Bạc Địa Tu Lý a.k.a Anchorage Repair) Khi đặt Akashi làm kì hạm, cô sẽ tự động sửa chữa bản thân và tàu số 2 trong hạm đội. Akashi có thể sửa chữa nhiều tàu cùng một lúc nếu được trang bị thêm Trang bị sửa chữa tàu (艦艇修理施設), mỗi một trang bị này sẽ tương ứng với 1 tàu có thể sửa chữa. Điều đó có nghĩa là nếu lắp cho Akashi 4 Trang bị sửa chữa tàu thì cô có thể sửa chữa toàn bộ tàu trong hạm đội. *Akashi sẽ sửa chữa theo chu kì 20 phút 1 lần. *Chỉ có thể sửa tàu bị thương nhẹ (小破) trở xuống. Những tàu bị thương từ trung bình (中破) trở lên sẽ không được sửa chữa, kể cả bản thân Akashi. *Cô phải được đặt làm kì hạm từ 20 phút trở lên. *'Thay đổi vị trí của bất kì tàu nào trong hạm đội cũng sẽ reset thời gian sửa.' *Cho hạm đội đi sortie sẽ không làm reset thời gian. *Akashi vẫn sẽ tiếp tục sửa chữa kể cả khi bạn đăng xuất, giống như ụ sửa tàu thông thường. *Việc sửa chữa của Akashi không bị ảnh hưởng bởi trạng thái tinh thần. *Cô không cần trang bị sửa chữa tàu khi sửa chữa bản thân và tàu số 2. *Thời gian Akashi sửa chữa hoàn toàn bằng với thời gian sửa ở ụ tàu thường. Tuy nhiên Akashi sẽ phục hồi ít nhất 1HP sau mỗi 20 phút nên với những tàu mất trên 20 phút chỉ để sửa 1HP thì dùng Akashi sẽ nhanh hơn. *'Giá sửa chữa của Akashi ngang bằng với ụ sửa chữa thông thường', tuy nhiên nếu bị gián đoạn (xem bên dưới) thì Akashi sẽ chém đắt hơn. Chú ý: 'Akashi sẽ không sửa các tàu trong hạm đội nếu cô đang được sửa ở ụ sửa chữa thông thường. Akashi vẫn sẽ sửa chữa những tàu khác ngay cả khi cô đang bị thương trung bình hoặc nặng, trừ bản thân cô. 'Thời gian sửa chữa Tổng số lần Akashi cần để sửa chữa 1 tàu tới đầy HP có thể tính bằng cách dựa trên thời gian sửa *'Tổng số lần sửa chữa = (Giờ x 3) + (Phút / 20) + (Giây / 1200) ' Ví dụ: với một CV có thời gian sửa là 04:31:20 (4 x 3) + (31 / 20) + (20 / 1200) = 13.5667 lần. Số HP phục hồi sau mỗi lần sửa *'Số HP mất / Tổng số lần sửa chữa' Ví dụ: Với 1 CV còn 62/75HP và cần sửa 13.5667 lần. (75 - 62) / 13.5667 = 0.95119 Giá sửa chữa tối thiểu. *Giá sửa chữa nếu không bị gián đoạn hoặc dừng lại ở lần sửa đầu tiên (20 phút đầu). *Giá phụ thuộc vào **Loại tàu **Số HP phục hồi sau mỗi lần sửa *Có thể tính bằng công thức **'Số HP phục hồi sau mỗi lần sửa x Giá sửa tàu ' Ví dụ: Với CV được đề cập bên trên, nếu dừng lại ở 20 phút đầu. Dầu = 0.95119 x 2.1 = 2 Thép = 0.95119 x 4 = 4 Giá sửa chữa bị gián đoạn *Nếu đang sửa chữa mà bị gián đoạn thì giá sẽ được tính theo công thức này. *Ví dụ về gián đo: **Trở về trang chủ từ những trang khác. *Nếu bị gián đoạn trong 20 phút đầu, sẽ được tính theo giá tối thiểu, đã đề cập bên trên. *Nếu bị gián đoạn trong 40 phút tiếp theo, giá sẽ được tính **'Giá sửa chữa tối thiểu x (Số HP được sửa chữa trước khi gián đoạn + 1) / 2' Ví dụ: Cũng với CV đã được đề cập bên trên, Nếu Akashi đã sửa được 8HP rồi mới bị gián đoạn thì giá sẽ được tính như sau Dầu = 2 x (8 + 1) / 2 = 9 Thép = 4 x (8 + 1) / 2 = 18 'Danh sách giá sửa tàu' Danh sách đầy đủ đã được làm tròn Wikiwiki Thông tin bên lề *NPC Trong cửa hàng và LSC. *Tàu sửa chữa duy nhất của IJN (2 tàu khác đã bị huỷ bỏ). *Thoát được khỏi Chiến dịch Hailstone ở Truk và 20/2/1944, trốn ở Palau *Bị đánh chìm khi đang thả neo ở Palau 30/3/1944 trong Chiến dịch Desecrate One *Được trục vớt và tháo dỡ vào năm 1954. *Akashi là một xưởng sản xuất di động với 17 công xưởng khác nhau bên trong thân. *Trong số 779 thuyền viên của cô, có 443 người là thợ máy. *Cô có 2 ống khói. Ống khói phía trước dùng để xả khói thải từ các công xưởng - thứ mà bạn có thể nhìn thấy ở cánh tay phải của Akashi *Khả năng phát điện của cô có thể sánh ngang với Yamato (4800kw), nó dùng để cung cấp năng lượng cho các máy móc của cô. *Với máy móc và trang thiết bị hiện đại nhập từ Đức, cô sở hữu một khả năng sửa chữa vượt trội so với các xưởng sửa chữa tiêu chuẩn trên bờ. Chính vì khả năng sửa chữa hiệu quả ấy mà cô trở thành một trong những mục tiêu ưu tiên của quân Mĩ. Xem thêm en:en: es: zh:明石 pt: Category:Tàu hỗ trợ Category:Tàu không thể đóng